Katculla, The Vampire Kat
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Swat Kats must save Callie from Katculla, a 3000 year old vampire determined to make her his vampire queen as well as stop his evil reign of terror from being unleashed on Megakat City
1. Chapter 1

Katculla, The Vampire Kat- Chapter 1

 _Midnight..._

At Megakat International Airport two baggage handlers were just unloading boxes.

"Watch it!" One of them told the other who accidentally dropped a large box.

"Sorry, but this box weighs a ton." The tom replied, " I wonder what it-oh, my God!" He cried, as the top of the box fell off.

"What is it?" asked the other tom. Both of them were taken aback.

There inside was a huge wooden coffin. It was heavily polished and had strange writing on the outside.

"Okay, why'd someone ship a casket to the airport?" One of them said.

"It looks like it's from Katsylvania." The other replied.

"'Wonder what's inside." The first handler said, opening the casket.

"Wait! Wh-what if there's a body inside?"

"Don't be ridiculous. This isn't some horror movie!" He said, lifting the lid. Then he gasped.

There inside was the body of an older tomcat. He had dark hair with white side burns.

"Okay, this is why I hate working the graveyard shift." The second tom said.

" Think he's alive?" The first handler asked.

To answer his question, the eyes of the tomcat flew open and he got up. The white of his eyes were yellow and the pupils were a dark green hue.

"Good Evening. I am Count Katculla. And whoever you are, you look tasty!"

His eyes suddenly grew bright red and large fangs suddenly grew out of his mouth!

"A vampire cat!" The first handler cried out. Both handlers took off running. Unfortunately they didn't get far as the count extended his dark cape and flew towards them.

"Look into my eyes!"

Both baggage handlers were frozen to the spot as the old cat approached them.

The dim light of the dank airport cast shadows on the wall. It showed a shadowy figure attacked the two baggage handlers.

After a few minutes, the now mesmerized baggage handlers were walking with the older tom cat who now looked younger.

"This way, master." One of them said.

"Follow us." The other one said.

A streak of blood ran down the older tom cat's mouth.

"Right behind you." He said, happily wiping it away.

"Now lead me to my queen." He said.

...

The next morning, Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs was on her way to City Hall. When suddenly her sedan gave out on her. It began smoking so she pulled over to the side of the road.

"This is the second time this week." She sighed, then whipped out her cell phone. The first call she made was to her two trusted mechanics.

And at the Megakat City salvage yard, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, AKA Swatkats Razor and T-Bone, had already gotten up and had breakfast. The toms had just opened up their repair shop. They were now making repairs on one of their customer's car. The driver, an old lady she-kat, was super cranky.

"Young man, how long is this going to take? I have to get to the supermarket." She asked Chance.

Chance was doing everything he could to keep it together. He tried very hard to be patient in spite of the old lady grating on his nerves.

"It shouldn't take long." He replied, cheerfully.

"Hmmph! That's what you said an hour ago! And you still haven't fixed my brakes!" She retorted.

Chance grit his teeth. While Jake looked away trying to stifle a laugh.

The phone rang and he answered it.

" Hello, oh, hey, Callie." Jake said.

"Callie's on the line?" Chance asked, as his face lit up like a million light bulbs.

The big tom had a major crush on the pretty deputy mayor for a number of years. But he never had the guts to ask her out. He was always afraid of being turned down. If that wasn't bad enough, she was interested in Jake. Always making it a point to greet him whenever she came there to get her car repaired.

"Besides, a classy she-kat like that deserves a guy wth a good steady job who doesn't live in a salvage yard."He told himself, sadly.

"What's that? You're stopped on the side of the road? It conked out again? Wow." Jake said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'll get the tow truck to come get you and the car. Where are you? Oh, it's no trouble at all." Jake said, writing down something on a yellow notepad by the phone, "Be there in five minutes. See ya soon. Bye!"

He hung up.

"Callie's car went out on her again." Jake told him.

"Don't know why she doesn't just get rid of that old clunker and buy herself a new one." Chance replied.

"You know how attached she is to that car. It belonged to her dad. It has sentimental value."

Chance was putting in a sparkplug in the old lady's car when it suddenly blew black smoke in his face.

"My goodness! Do you even know what you're doing?" The old lady fussed. Chance sighed.

"You go get Callie and I'll finish up here." Jake said, placing a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"You sure, buddy?" Chance asked, "She's kinda expecting you to come."

"Tell her I had a customer. She'll understand." Jake told him.

"Oh, go on!" The old lady said, "Don't keep your sweetie waiting."

"But she's not-"Chance blushed, " Ah, never mind."

He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror. He licked his paw and ran it over his head.

Jake threw him the car keys to the tow truck and he walked out the door.

...

After she got off the phone with Jake, the next call Callie made was to Mayor Manx.

"Mayor, it's Callie. I'm gonna be a little late. My car stopped on the road. You're gonna bring the limousine to get me? Well, my mechanic is going to be picking me and the car up. We're on our way to his repair shop. You need me to write you a speech for tomorrow? You found a new buyer to purchase the Megakat Towers?"

Callie's blood ran cold. Those towers have been nothing but a thorn in her side. The mayor had been trying unsuccessfully to sell them to Mr. Young, a rich Siamese cat, but he backed out of the deal.

First, Dr. Viper took over the towers so he could spread plant spores over Megakat City. Then Dr. Harley Street, under the control of an alien ci-kata, tried to infect her with a single bite. Thank goodness the Swat Kats showed up to stop them cold. After all that, no one wanted to buy Megakat Towers.

Till now.

Mayor Manx has had those towers rebuilt and remodelled so many times it's nearly bankrupt the city treasury. He was desperate to sell them to the higher bidder to bring in a lot of revenue to line his own pockets not caring who got in the way. Callie suffered many times because of his greed and selfishness.

There were times she got tired of being his troubleshooter and glorified secretary. She did all the work while he did nothing but play golf. But she was good at what she did. And she saw she made a difference keeping the city safe by keeping dangerous criminals like the Metallikats behind bars.

"Sure, Mayor. Send the limo. Oh! There's the mechanic! I'll see you soon! Bye." She got off as she saw the tow truck drive up. She quickly got out her compact and looked at herself in the mirror. Then put it away.

"Hi, Jake!" She cried out, happily, then looked surprised to see the driver was Chance.

"Oh, hey, Chance." She said, politely.

"Jake had to help a customer so he asked me to get you." He replied.

"Oh, I just spoke to the mayor. Can you believe he found someone else to buy Megakat Towers?"

"No! Isn't that the place where the Swat Kats sent that nutso Viper packing?" Chance asked, knowing full well that he and Jake did it.

"It sure is. Anyway, the mayor got some rich guy to buy it. Tomorrow he's presenting it to him. Kat's Eye News is going to be there to interview him."

"Sounds great. Hop in. You thirsty? We just bought a whole new case of milk." He purred.

"Thanks, but I really can't. His Honor wants me to write him a speech for tomorrow's dedication. So when am I gonna get the car back?"

"Jake can work on it this afternoon." He said, "I'd be happy to drive you into town."

"No need. The mayor's sending his limo to pick me up. And there it is. Thanks, Chance." She said, "Say hi to Jake for me."

She climbed into the limo and it was gone.

"That is one gorgeous she-kat!" Chance mused, watching her go.

...

As the limo pulled away, Callie's polite smile quickly faded.

"I was hoping Jake would've come." She thought, "Does he even know how I feel about him?"

She's had a crush on him all the years she's known him. Not that she didn't like Chance. She just didn't think he was her type. She knew he liked her. Always following her around like a lovesick puppy. She wished Jake felt that way. But Jake was always quiet and hung back. Chance was the more outgoing of the two. Plus her job as deputy mayor, kept her very busy. She hardly had time to take her morning jog let alone go out on a date.

And at City Hall, Mayor Manx was entertaining someone in his office. A tall tomcat in a fashionable black pinstriped suit. His dark hair complemented his clothes.

"I'm very glad you've come to Megakat City, Mr. Alluctak. Very glad indeed." Mayor Manx said.

"Especially if it means more capital in your bank account." Laughed Mr. Alluctak.

Then he saw the mayor's shocked look.

"The money's for the city's treasury. The treasury, I tell you!" He said, annoyed.

"Relax. I would never accuse you of having mercenary thoughts." He chuckled," Besides, Megakat Towers suits my needs perfectly. I intend to put it to good use."

Mr. Alluctak walked over to the window to look out. He saw the streets down below.A white limo stopped in front of City Hall. A blond she-kat in a lavender suit and matching high heels ran up the flight of stairs into City Hall.

"Interesting." He thought.

"Of course, i'm going to need some one to show me around." He said, turning from the window to the mayor.

"My own troubleshooter Deputy Briggs will be glad to do it."

Callie ran into the mayor's office.

"I came as quickly as I could, mayor." She said.

"And here she is now. Ah, Callay. This is the new client that's going to buy Megakat Towers." Mayor Manx said, "May I present Mr. Alluctak."

"Alexander Alluctak. Charmed." The older tomcat said, taking Callie's paw in his own and kissing it.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Alluctak. Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs at your service.." Callie replied, blushing.

"Thank you and please call me Alexander."

Callie couldn't help but notice how captivating his eyes were. They were a deep dark green hue and the white of his eyes were light yellow. He also wore a black pinstriped suit, white Italian shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Mayor Manx has told me a lot about Megakat City. I would like it very much if you showed me around."

" I'd be glad to." She replied.

Suddenly, a metal helicopter flew by followed by an Enforcer chopper. Callie, Mayor Manx, and Mr. Alluctak watched out the window.

"Who is that wreaking havoc in my fair city?" The Mayor asked.

"It's Chop Shop!" Callie cried.

"Who?" Mr. Alluctak asked, puzzled.

"A hoodlum of the worst kind." Callie replied.

"Now, Mr. Alluctak, you're going to see how we handle dangerous criminals in Megakat City." Mayor Manx said, picking up the phone, "Commander Feral, this is Mayor Manx. Capture that wrong doer Chop Shop ASAP!"

"Right on it, Mayor!" Feral replied.

The Enforcer chopper stayed right on Chop Shop's tail. It fired a laser which the metal chopper quickly dodged.

"Does Feral think he can get me?" Chop Shop laughed, hysterically.

"Keep on his tail, Felina." He told his niece, Lt. Felina Feral. Ulysses Feral opened the door of the chopper and put a bullhorn to his mouth.

"Chop Shop, you are ordered to stop in the name of the law!" Feral cried out.

"Save your breath, flat foot! Chop Shop answers to nobody!" Chop Shop replied.

"Is there no one who can stop that maniac?" Mayor Manx asked.

Suddenly, a black and red jet flew threw the air past the Enforcer chopper.

"The Swat Kats!" Callie exclaimed, excitedly pointing at the jet.

"Looks like that two bit hood Chop Shop's up to his old tricks." T-Bone said.

"Then let's cut him down to size. Deploying splicer missiles, now!" Razor replied, pressing a red button the computer console.

A compartment opened under the Turbokat. Two missiles flew out and sharp metal blades protruded out.

"I'm not going down that easily, Swat Kats!" He cried out.

The missles bounced off an invisible shield.

"Aw, crud! He activated a forcefield!" Razor exclaimed."Good time to try out my Banshee missiles."

"Razor, those things are duds."T-Bone groaned.

"Relax, I've made some improvements on them since then. Deploying now!" He replied, pressing a toggle switch.

Two missiles shot out releasing an ultrasonic beam of some kind. Chop Shop looked shocked to see smoke and static electricity coming from the computer console.

"No! What's happening?" He cried out.

"Bingo! Knocked out his weapons system!" Razor cried out, excitedly.

"Time for this cat to eject." Chop Shop said, ejecting himself from the chopper. The cat in question seemed to be escaping.

At this time, Callie and Mr. Alluctak had just come outside. The metal chopper had turned around and was headed right for them.

"Look out, Mr. Alluctak!" Callie cried out, pushing him out of the way.

The latter glanced at her. The chopper was about to crash into her. Callie gasped and shut her eyes looking away. The chopper was dangling in midair. The Turbokat deployed a giant metal claw that grabbed the chopper. Callie saw the Swat Kats in their jet. Both of them got out and went to her.

"You okay, Miss Briggs?" T-Bone asked.

"Yes, considering I almost lost one of my nine lives. Thanks." She said.

"Who's your friend?" Razor asked, motioning toward Mr. Alluctak.

"Alexander Alluctak. The Swat Kats." She replied.

"Ah, I have heard a lot about you." Mr. Alluctak replied, shaking paws with Razor. The latter shrunk back removing his paw.

"Cold." He said,

"The night air. It seems to disagree with me." He replied. Then seeing Chop Shop ducking away in an alley, "If you'll excuse me. Ms. Briggs, it's been a pleasure meeting you."

He then slipped away.

Razor shuddered.

"You okay, buddy?"T-Bone asked.

" Something about that guy gives me the willies."

Chop Shop had just rounded the corner when a shadow blocked his path.

"Hello." Mr. Alluctak said.

"Who're you?"

"Someone on a quest to find my queen. But I missed dinner. Glad you showed up."

"Well, what's for dinner?"

Mr. Alluctak's eyes glowed blood red and large fangs grew out of his mouth.

"You are."

Chop Shop drew back in fear as he got closer and closer. The last sound you heard was an agonizing scream followed by biting sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

The Search For the Vampire Queen-chapter 2

"What was that?" Callie asked.

"It came from that alley."Razor said. Both Swat Kats followed by Callie ran over there. They gasped. There on the ground was a body.

"Wh-who is it?" Callie asked, hesitantly.

"Chop Shop. Or what's left of him." Razor replied, grimly examining the pale blue corpse lying on the ground next to a trash can, "Hey, what's this? Bite marks?"

They were indeed two small holes on the side of his neck.

"Entry holes of some kind. He couldn't have done this to himself. Who do ya think did it?" T-Bone asked.

"Don't know. But it looks like someone or something sucked every last bit of blood out of him." Razor replied.

Callie shuddered.

"Creepy! This looks like something out of a horror movie. Totally out of my league. Fortunately, I know someone who's an expert about the supernatural." Callie said.

...

Unbeknownst to the three kats, someone was watching them. Particularly Callie.

"Soon, Megakat City will be under my rule. The only thing that would make this perfect is my queen. And now... I've finally found her."

Razor helped Callie into the Turbokat. Then T-Bone took off.

"Now we follow them."

Mr. Alluctak stepped out of the shadows followed by the two baggage handlers from the airport who were now vampires. They transformed into bats. Mr. Alluctak opened his cape and joined them in his bat form. All three bats flew off after the jet.

...

At the Megakat City Museum of History, Dr. Abby Sinian was in a museum lab examining a picture of the strange wording on the coffin found at the airport with a magnifying glass. She looked up to see visitors.

"Oh, good evening, Deputy Briggs. Hello, Swat Kats. What's brings you to this neck of the woods? " she asked.

"Neck is right. We need your help, doctor. One of Megakat City's local petty thieves was found with puncture marks on his neck." Callie explained.

"Doctor. Something drained Chop Shop of his blood." Razor said.

"Any idea who or what did this?" T-Bone asked.

"It's the work of Katculla. No doubt."Dr. Sinian explained.

"What is Katculla?" Callie asked.

"Not what. Who. He was a 3000 year old vampire that terrorized the katizens of Katslyvania thousands of years ago. It's an old legend that he was sealed up in his crypt for 1000 years. Apparently, someone freed him. His coffin was shipped here mysteriously to Megakat City." She replied, "I've just translated the message printed on his casket. It says: **'Beware** **of Katculla, The Shadow of Death.'** He's now searching for his vampire queen. Once he finds and turns her, he'll be unstoppable."

"Turns her into what?" Razor asked.

"A vampire like him."

"C'mon, doctor. You can't be serious? Vampires? Here in Megakat City?" Callie replied.

"Oh, I'm quite serious. Katculla is very dangerous. What he did to your petty thief and others is only the beginning. If I'm right, he's here in Megakat City and everyone's in terrible danger." Dr. Sinian replied.

"So, how do we stop him?" Razor asked, "Drive a wooden stake through his heart?"

"We need his ring. It's the source of all his power." Dr. Sinian said, showing them a picture of a gold ring in the center was a deep green emerald.

"First how do we spot him?" T-Bone said, "He could be anyone if he's blended into the crowd."

"Not necessarily, we just have to cross reference any flights from Katslvania." Razor said, getting on a mini computer in his Glovatrix, "And bingo! One flight from Katslyvania. It was registered to Alexander Alluctak."

"Mr. Alluctak? That's the new client the mayor is selling the Megakat Towers to." Callie said.

"No...It can't be him." She said, shaking her head.

"But he did come from Katslyvania and none of these attacks occurred till he showed up." Dr. Sinian pointed out, "Including a news report about two missing airport baggage handlers."

"This is silly. He can't be a vampire." Callie replied, shaking her head, "Besides, vampires sleep during the day according to the few horror movies I've seen. He was in broad daylight wide awake when I met him in the mayor's office this morning. How do you explain that?"

"There are some daywalkers. Vampires that are immune to sunlight. Very rare. He must be one of them." Dr. Sinian explained, thoughtfully, "That's the only explanation."

"Plus something about that guy was creepy when I shook his paw. I'd watch my step if I were you, Miss Briggs." Razor said.

Before they could say more, Callie's cell rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, mayor. What's that? Okay. Meet you in ten minutes. Bye." She hung up.

"Gotta go. The mayor needs to see me. I got to write up the final paperwork for Megakat Towers."

"Be happy to give you a lift to City Hall." T-Bone said.

"Appreciate it." Callie replied, smiling.

"Mr. Alluctak motioned the two other bats who flew around till he found an open window. All three went inside. They transformed back.

" Now, Kill the Swat Kats and that meddling doctor." Mr. Alluctak said, "But don't hurt the blond she-kat. Bring her to me at once."

"Yes, master." They both intoned.

"I will be waiting at Megakat Towers." He then flew out the window.

"Isn't there any way to stop this Katculla, doctor?" Callie asked.

Suddenly, a window crashed open by itself. Everyone looked up to see the two baggage handlers dressed in dark capes and dark suits. Their eyes were blood red and their fangs protruded.

"No one can stop Katculla. Prepare to join your ancestors." They told the two Swat Kats. Razor and T-Bone got in front of Dr. Abby Sinian and Callie to protect them.

" So, got anything to ward off vampires?" T-Bone asked Razor, as the two backed up from the two creatures of the night.

"I thought we'd mostly be going against criminals, not anything like this." He replied.

"Time for basic maneuvers!" T-Bone released a net from his Glovatrix which trapped one of the vampires. The other one came flying at them. Razor shot out pins made of copper steel which trapped the other vampire.

"Takes care of them." T-Bone said, as he and Razor high fived each other. The one pinned to the wall simply glanced at the pins which fell off of him.

He looked at his partner tangled in the net. The latter looked at the net which dissolved with one look.

"Oh, crud! Should have stayed in bed this morning." T-Bone said, "Any ideas?"

Suddenly, the door opened up. A pizza delivery boy came in carrying a box.

"Here you go, ma'am. One medium pizza with extra cheese and garlic sauce." He said.

The two vampires groaned and backed away.

"Garlic! Aghh! Get it away!" One of them said.

"It's making me sick!" The other one said.

The Swat Kats and the two she kats saw them double over in pain and they looked green to the gills.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Razor asked T-Bone.

"Way ahead of you, buddy."He replied, taking the pizza box from the scared kid.

He and Razor put the pizza slices inside their Glovatrix and fired. The two vampires were struck with the pizza slices and just fell out. They soon turned back to normal.

"It's the two baggage handlers from the airport." Razor said.

"Hey, I didn't get paid my tab!" The pizza boy exclaimed.

"Here." T-Bone said, handing him a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Sorry about your dinner, doctor." Razor said.

"Quite alright. It just confirms what I said about Katculla. He must be stopped." Dr. Sinian.

"I'd better go before His Honor has a coronary wondering where I am." Callie said, "But first I think I'll pop in on my mechanics to see how they're treating my car."

The two Swat Kats grew very pale at this speech. She could never find out their true identities. No one could.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" T-Bone cried out.

Both she-kats turned to look at him.

"You can't keep the mayor waiting. You know how clueless he is." Razor joined in.

"True." Callie sighed, "He couldn't sharpen a pencil without me. I'll just go over to the salvage yard later."

Both tomcats inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"In the meantime, I'd be very careful if I were you, Deputy Briggs." Dr. Sinian warned Callie.

"Not to worry, doctor. I'm a big girl. I know how to look after myself." Callie replied, with a smile.

And with that, she and the two Swat Kats walked out.

...

And at Megakat Towers, Two large coffins were laid side by side. Mr. Alluckat picked up a copy of today's newspaper. On the cover was a picture of Deputy Calico Briggs and Mayor Manx. Mr. Alluckat tore it in half. He gazed lovingly at the picture of Callie.

"Soon, my sweet Callie, I will take you away from all this." He said, gazing out the window. His grin turned to shock at seeing the Turbokat fly past the window.

"The Swat Kats are alive! Those fools failed me! " He said, banging his fist on the window.

"It would seem I'll have to take matters in my own hands."

He opened the window and stretched out his black blue velvet cape. Within seconds, he transformed into a creepy black bat. He then flew out. The full moon shown over Megakat City. His bat form created an eerie silhouette in it's face.

...

Callie was at her desk finishing up the last of the paperwork for the Megakat towers. But she made a few mistakes. She kept thinking over what she and the Swat Kats learned about Mr. Alluctak. She didn't want to believe it was true. The tomkat was so charming. She remembered the interview that took place earlier in the day:

Mr. Allukat, smart in a dark blue Italian suit, crisp white shirt, matching blue pants and black patent leather shoes charmed the pants off the whole crowd as he accepted the keys to the Megakat Towers from Mayor Manx. The she-kats, including Ann Gora from Kat's Eye News, were melting in his presence. He was very handsome and spoke with such eloquence and softness she was swooning.

"It can't be true!" She said, out loud.

"What can't be, my dear?" said a voice. Callie looked up to see Mr. Alluckat standing before her.

"How did you get in here? Mayor Manx isn't here." She replied, getting up.

"I came to see you, my sweet Calico. No one else." He told her, waving his hand to the right. Within minutes, Callie's glasses flew off of her face.

"My glasses! What have you..."

"Look into my eyes..." He intoned.

"W-what's h-happening? I-I c-can't r-resist your will.." she intoned.

"No one can." He cackled, evilly, holding a mesmerized Callie in his arms.

...

Meanwhile at the salvage yard, Chance and Jake were in the living room. Scaredy Kat was on tv. Chance watched laughing hysterically while Jake was writing down something on a notepad with a pen.

"Man, that Scaredy Kat is a scream." Chance said. Then he looked over at Jake who stared at his notepad in shock.

"Oh, crud!" He exclaimed, "Chance, you're not gonna believe this!"

"What is it?"

"That tomkat the Mayor's selling Megakat Towers to. His name Alluckat is Katkulla spelled backwards!" Jake exclaimed, showing it to him.

"Which means if he's the real deal, he's gonna be coming after Callie!" Chance replied, face paled, "We gotta warn her!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Startling Revelation-Chapter 3

"Callie? Are you there?" Jake called her on her cell phone . No response. The phone kept ringing and going to voice mail.

"I don't like it, buddy." Chance replied, grimly.

Both toms lost no time in suiting up. They dressed in their flightsuits, masks, and helmets and boarded the Turbokat. Within minutes, they flew to Megakat City Hall.

"The light's on. 'Hope she's there." Chance AKA T-Bone said.

The large tom landed the Turbokat on the roof. Both cats leaped out and jumped through the open window of the city hall office. They quickly scanned the room. On Callie's desk was a plastic thermos, a piece of paper, and a pen.

"Coffee's still hot." Razor said, opening the thermos and smelling it, "She hasn't been here long."

"Miss Briggs?" T-Bone called out. No answer.

"Look!" Razor said, picking up a pair of eye glasses lying next to the wall. One of the lenses were cracked.

"Callie's glasses!" T-Bone replied, angrily, "If that crazed kat hurt her..."

"He's done worse. He's taken her." Said a voice.

Both toms looked up to see Dr. Abby Sinian standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Sinian. What're you doing here?" Razor asked.

"I knew Katculla would come after Deputy Briggs when he met her this morning. I came to warn her. But I'm too late." She replied, sadly, shaking her head, "He's already chosen her as his queen. Which means he's turned her into a vampire."

"Any idea where he's taken her?" T-Bone asked.

"Megakat Towers." Razor replied, looking out the window, "Next to City Hall, it's the highest place in Megakat City. That's why he wanted it so badly. He intends to use it to rule over the whole city!"

"We gotta save Callie!" T-Bone said.

"I'll come with you." Dr. Sinian said.

Razor helped Dr. Sinian into the Turbokat while T-Bone climbed into the pilot's seat.

Within minutes, they made it to Megakat Towers. All three cats, got out of the Turbokat and went through the glass double doors. They tred carefully and softly. The only light was from candles inside gold candlestick holders lining the walls.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Razor said.

"I feel like I'm in some crazy horror flick. What gonna be next some creepy music?" T-Bone wondered, out loud.

As if on cue, music from an old fashioned organ played. The three cats jumped at the sound.

'You just had to say that." Razor muttered.

"It's coming from the basement." Dr. Sinian said.

The three cats followed the sound. They walked down the stairs. Lined across the wall were rows of coffins. Katkulla AKA Mr. Alluctak was sitting on a bench in front of a black, shiny organ. His fingers played the ivory keys. He turned from the organ to face them.

"Ah, good evening, my friends." He said.

"Cut the small talk, Count Creepola! What'd you do with Callie?" Razor questioned, pointing a finger at him.

"You modern young kats. Always to the point. She's right here." He said, holding our his hand . A light purple bat flew up to him then transformed into Callie. She placed her hand into his. She wore a velvet black dress with a matching up turned collar and cape.

"No...Miss Briggs!" Dr. Sinian exclaimed.

Callie's green eyes glowed blood red and the whites were pale yellow. She grinned at the stunned kats with white fangs.

"Say hello to my new queen and soon to be bride." Katkulla cackled.

"Over our dead bodies." T-Bone said.

"Dead bodies are my specialty! I call forth my undead!" He cried out.

Within seconds, the coffins opened and vampires came out. The three cats were soon surrounded.

"You three will have the honor of being my army's first meal. Once you're dead, you'll be zombies completely under my control."

T-Bone and Razor shielded Dr. Sinian. The doctor looked over to see Katkulla holding Callie by the hand. On the ring finger, a circle of gold and emerald shown.

"There's Katkulla's ring. I must get it and destroy it." She said.

"We'll distract the welcoming committee while you do." T-Bone said, cracking the knuckles on his paws. The vampires began converging on the two heroes. T-Bone knocked out a few. While Razor backflipped, ducked, and dodged them. Within minutes, they clobbered them all.

Meanwhile, Dr. Sinian ducked down and began crawling over to Katkulla and Callie. On a table was a marble paperweight shaped like a ball. She grabbed it and kept moving. She got close enough and was getting ready to smash the ring with the paperweight. When someone grabbed her wrist. The paperweight dropped from her paw to the floor. She looked up to see Callie grasping her wrist tightly.

"No no no. I can't let you do that, doctor." Callie spoke, in a Translyvanian-like accent.

"Deputy Briggs, try to remember who you are. That monster is controlling you!" Dr. Sinian pleaded.

Callie simply smiled fiendishly and ignored her.

"Calico is no longer the she-kat you knew. She belongs to me!" Katkulla proclaimed, grabbing the doctor, as Callie let go, "As you and your friends soon will be."

Suddenly, she held a small, white bulb in front of his face. He drew back in horror releasing her. He used his cape to cover his nose and mouth. Callie also drew back.

"You will never harm us, fowl demon!" Dr. Sinian declared.

"What is that stuff, doc? It smells like..." T-Bone began.

"Garlic! Arghhh! Get it away!" Katkulla groaned, backing away.

"How horrible!" Callie cried out, backing away.

"Looks like we've found your Achilles's heel, Katkulla." Razor said, "Now release Miss Briggs!"

"You think so? Well, I didn't live for three thousand years without learning from my mistakes." He replied, waving his hand at a window.

It opened up sending in a strong, rushing wind. It knocked Dr. Sinian and the Swat Kats off their feet. In the melee, the doctor dropped the garlic. She went to reach for it only to have it stomped on by Katkulla and kicked to the side.

"No!" Dr. Sinian cried, with an outstretched paw. The bulb was now a mangled and mushy mess.

Katkulla just laughed maniacally at her distress.

"Foolish kat! Did you really think you could stop Count Katkulla?" He cackled.

He was about to strike her when T-Bone jumped in and swung at him. Katkulla caught it. T-Bone tried to break free. Katkulla picked him up and flung him into a wall.

"Are you hurt?" Dr. Sinian asked, going to him and helping him up.

"I've had worse. That guy sure packs a wallop!' He replied, paw to his head.

"Glad you're still alive and kicking, buddy." Razor told T-Bone.

"Me, too. Any ideas on taking this creep out, sureshot?" T-Bone replied.

"Working on it."

"No one can stop us, Swat Kats!" Callie told them, gloating and walking over.

"Now, my beautiful Calico. You shall be the first to drink their blood. Then together, we and my army shall feast on them!" Katkulla exclaimed.

"Yes, Katkulla!" Callie replied, eyes blood red and fangs barred.

"Callie, it's us. The Swat Kats! We're your friends! Fight what Katkulla's done to you!" Razor called out.

"M-my friends?" She faltered, turning to them.

"Yes. I'm T-Bone. He's Razor. And that's Dr. Sinian." T-Bone told her.

"No, Calico. You are what you've always wanted to be: free from the demands of a mayor and a city that doesn't appreciate you. You deserve to be with someone who recognizes how extraordinary you really are." Katkulla purred in her ear and a hand on her shoulder, "Who understands you but me?"

Callie turned to look at him mesmerized.

"Callie, don't listen to him." Razor called out.

"Enough out of you!" He said, grabbing Razor, pulling his head back to expose his neck, then to Callie, "Now, Calico, feed off him first!"

Callie quickly grabbed Razor.

"Yes, Katkulla." She said.

"Don't do it, Miss Briggs!" T-Bone called out to her.

Callie removed Razor's helmet and mask preparing to sink her fangs into his neck. She gasped as they fell from her hands on to the floor with a resounding thud. There facing her was none other than Jake Clawson!

"Oh, crud!" T-Bone groaned out loud."This day just went from bad to worse."

"J-Jake?" Callie questioned as her eyes went wide. Paws flew to her mouth in shock.

"Uh...hi?" Jake gave a little smile and wave.

"It can't be!" She told herself. Jake is Razor? He's one of the Swat Kats?

"What are you waiting for? Do as I bid you! Drain him!" Katkulla demanded.

"B-but Jake?" Callie looked at Jake, hesitating. She couldn't kill him. She wouldn't kill him. Not Jake. Her Jake! The tom that she secretly loved. The one she always pictured marrying and spending all of her nine lives with.

She extended her paw cupping his cheek trying to see if he was real or an illusion. She saw and felt the cinnamon colored fur. Inhaled the familiar scent of motor oil and aftershave. His gentle eyes were fixed on her the whole time. Those same eyes and kind manner that warmed her heart from the first time they met. He was such a gentlemanly tom it made her weak in the knees whenever she was around him.

Jake continued to stare at her with concern.

"Callie, it is me." He finally said in answer to the unspoken question he knew she was asking herself.

"J-J-ake...oh..." She began to feel sick. Her eyes began closing. Everything was suddenly going black. Her knees buckled from under her.

Panic flashed in his eyes.

She was about to fall and hit the floor when he suddenly leaped forward catching her.

"Callie!" T-Bone gasped, "what..."

"Fainted."Jake said, softly. He glanced at her face.

"Man, she's way prettier without her glasses." He thought to himself as he held her limp body in his arms.

She was small and delicate. It was like holding a life size porcelain doll with a china face. With her eyes closed it looked like she was asleep.

"No...How can she pick him over me?!"Katculla wondered, angrily,"Me. One of the greatest toms in all of Katsylvania and she chooses him? He thinks he can take her away from me?!"

"CALICO IS MINE!" Katculla thundered.

"Time to take out this creep once and for all!" Jake said, gently leaning Callie's unconscious form against a wall. Jake then put on his helmet and mask.

"Look after Callie, doc. I gotta help Razor!" The big tom told Dr. Sinian. The latter nodded kneeling near Callie.

Katculla came charging at both toms. Jake reached out and karate kicked him in his chest. He wasn't having any luck. He fell down.

"Razor!" T-Bone called.

"I'm okay, but that guy. It's like hitting a brick wall!" He exclaimed, rubbing his leg.

"Then it's time for some serious demolition!"

T-Bone swung at Katculla who ducked and dodged them. He then turned invisible. Both Kats looked around quickly.

"Where'd he go?" Razor asked. Within minutes, both toms were suspended in mid-air. Katkulla dematerialized. He was holding both toms. He had T-Bone by the throat while Razor was dangling from his foot.

"Any last words before you die?" He asked T-Bone.

While he was talking to T-Bone, he didn't notice Razor was upside down reaching for the paperweight that fell. He kept stretching till he grabbed it.

"Yeah, I got something.." Jake replied, hitting Katkulla's ring with the paperweight shattering it.

"No..NOOOOOOOOO!" Katkulla screeched, as he began melting before their eyes.

"Now that's really gross." T-Bone said, as both toms stood staring at the smoldering pile before them.

At this time, Callie began stirring and opening her eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" She began.

"Deputy Briggs?" Dr. Sinian asked.

"Doctor Sinian? What's going on? What am I doing here?"

"Callie, you don't remember?" Razor asked her.

"All I remember is working on some paperwork then everything went blank."

"What about Katculla?" T-Bone asked.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"She doesn't remember. Incredible! I have read stories about a vampire's curse being broken by love. But to see it first hand is amazing." Dr. Sinian said.

"Vampire? Curse? What are you talking about?" Callie asked, confused.

"We'll tell you on the way. Need a lift?" T-Bone asked.

"To City Hall, thanks. I have a feeling the Mayor is gonna need me to write another speech for him!" She sighed, "The work of deputy mayor is never done!"


	4. Chapter 4

With My Blessing-Chapter 4

 **After the events of Katkulla...the next day...**

The Swat Kats were in the Turbokat on their way back to the salvage yard after just stopping Dr. Viper from breaking into the Megakat City Biomedical Lab to steal Katalyst 100.

"Man, Am I gonna be glad to get back and hit the hay." T-Bone said.

"Uh-oh. Looks like it's gonna hafta wait, buddy. Someone's calling us. Look!" Razor told him.

The Swat Kats logo shone like a beacon in the sky from Megakat City Hall from a huge spotlight on the roof.

"Whoa!" T-Bone said, "'Wonder who it could be?"

The Turbokat landed expertly on the roof. Both toms jumped out.

"It could be a trap." Razor cautioned.

"Miss Briggs?"T-Bone asked, cautiously.

"Swat Kats! Thank me lucky stars!"

Both toms were taken aback to see not Callie but Mayor Manx walk up to them.

"Uh, evening, Mayor." Razor said.

"We thought it was Miss Briggs who called us."

"No, it was me. I need your help! She's gone! Oh, it's terrible, terrible I tell you!" The mayor wailed.

"You called us?" Razor said, taken aback.

"Why what happened? Was she kidnapped?" T-Bone asked.

"Worse. She...quit." He groaned, "Left me in my hour of need! I have a golf tournament tomorrow! Who's going to do all my paperwork now? Not to mention write my speeches?"

Both toms glanced at each other then at the mayor. The guy was a selfish jerk who thought the world revolved around him. Why she put up with his garbage for so many years they'd never understand.

"What a goof ball." Razor thought.

"He called us for this? Wasting our time!" T-Bone thought. Both kats refrained themselves from laughing in his face.

"Well, your honor, there's really nothing we can do. If Miss Briggs chooses to leave her place of employment, it's entirely her decision." Razor replied, with as straight a face he could muster. Then both cats preceded to get back into the Turbokat.

"Wait! You must get her back! She's not herself!"

"Really?" T-Bone was fighting a grin.

"It all started after she went to see that scientist kat." He said.

Both kats suddenly looked serious.

"What scientist" Razor asked.

"That she-kat. Doctor...oh, wait. Her name began with an s."

"Dr. Sinian?"

"That's it! Callie then began talking nonsense about wanting time off. Of course, I couldn't spare her. She got very angry at me and just quit!"

"Thank you, mayor. You're been helpful." Razor said.

The Turbokat began lifting off the roof. Within minutes, it was airborne.

"Get Callie back and I'll make sure you get a free meal and commemorative plaque in your honor." The mayor called back, as the Turbokat took off.

"No wonder Callie quit. If I worked for that guy, I'd quit the same day." T-Bone said, when they were away from City Hall.

"He's a jerk. But he's got a point. It's not like Callie to just quit her job like this. She loves being deputy mayor." Razor replied.

"I know. Think any of this had anything to do with that Katkulla clown we fought last week?"

"The only one who'd know is Dr. Sinian." Razor replied.

The good doctor was just locking up the lab at the Megakat City Museum of History.

"Doctor Sinian, we need your help." Razor said.

"Oh, hello, Swat Kats. What can I do for you?' she asked.

'Have you seen Deputy Briggs?" T-Bone asked.

"Why, yes. This morning. She came by to see the remains of Katkulla's ring. I was examining a few broken shards under a microscope.

Flashback...

"You know, doctor, I still can't believe we had an actual vampire living in Megakat City and that he attacked me." Callie said, "It's so strange that I cant remember anything."

"Be glad that you can't. Katkulla was a monster. He was controlling and bloodthirsty. It's a good thing your strong feelings for that special tom broke his spell over you."

Dr. Sinian chose her words carefully. She had seen Jake unmasked but didn't know who he was. She sensed that both Chance and Jake preferred that their identities remain a mystery. So she chose not to reveal them to anyone.

"What special tom?" Callie asked, "I don't have anyone like that in my life."

"But he could be, couldn't he?"

Callie wanted it to be so. If only Jake looked at her with longing like Chance did then she'd be the happiest kat that ever lived!

But she had to face reality. Jake liked her only as a friend. She just had to live with it.

"No...besides my job as deputy mayor is all I need." She replied, walking over to a lab table, "Ooooh, Is that?"

"What's left of Katkulla's mystic ring. Yes. After the Swat Kats destroyed it."

"The shards are beautiful!" She breathed.

Her green eyes grew more vibrant as she eyed the bright emerald crystal shard. Then she picked it up to examine it.

"Careful, Deputy Briggs!"

"Ow!" Callie cried as she dropped the shard. The piece slit her forefinger. A drop of blood dripped from her finger on to the shard.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Sinian asked, coming over to her.

"Never better." She replied, quickly grabbing her finger and pulling towards the door.

"Thank you for letting me see it."

"But are you..."

"I said I'm fine! Good day."

She then abruptly left.

End Flashback

"That was the last I'd seen her." Dr. Sinian, "It's not like her at all to get so angry. Strange."

The Swat Kats thanked Dr. Sinian and left.

"Wonder what's up with Callie. Looks like we reached a dead end, buddy." T-Bone told Razor.

"We can't give up. Let's search her apartment." Razor replied.

They got to her apartment after Razor did some serious computer hacking and got her address as well as the addresses of Feral and the mayor. The last two he discarded.

The two toms weren't prepared for what they saw. It appears that Callie left in a hurry. Both toms quickly searched. Soon, they were in her bedroom. In one corner stood a canopy bed with a pink canopy and lacy bedspreads. There was a vanity table all in pale pink. The room was all girly and frilly. There on the table was a small pink book with a red poppy flower on the cover.

"What's this?" T-Bone said, picking it up and flipping through it.

"Whoa! Whoa! That's her diary!" Razor said, trying to stop him.

"How do you know that?" T-Bone asked him.

The latter blushed. Then looked away.

He didn't tell him that the other night when he rode the pickup into town to buy a case of milk that he saw her going inside an apartment building across the street from the store. Using his Glovatrix, he scaled the building. He looked in a room on the fifth floor. Callie was sitting at a vanity table writing in her diary. He gazed at her transfixed. She was in a pink lacy robe and just combed out her hair. She removed her glasses to wipe her eyes. She was stunning. He then scaled down the building to the street below, got in the truck, and drove home.

He began having feelings for her he'd never felt before. He couldn't forget the other day when she was about to faint and he caught her. Then held her in his arms. She was so small, so warm, and alive. It was at that point that his feelings grew. He didn't dare tell Chance. How do you tell your best friend that you're crushing on the girl he also has a crush on?

"I just... know, that's all." He replied, then turning to him, "And you can't just go rummaging through someone's diary. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Hello? We're trying to find her. There may be some clue in here."

"Fine. But I'll look through it alone."

'Whatever you say, buddy." He replied, handing him the diary and throwing up his paws in the air.

Razor began looking through the diary. A lot of its entries were mostly about her ranting about the mayor making her work late. But the next entries she wrote were different. It was from the other night:

"Dear Diary,

The most amazing thing happened to me! The Swat Kats rescued me again! No, it wasn't from Dr. Viper or Dark Kat. It was from a vampire! Yes, they do exist. Dr. Sinian told me it was Count Katculla. He's was from Katsylvania. I don't remember anything yet I feel a strange connection to him. Why does his name sounds so familiar to me? I didn't tell the Swat Kats or anyone else. But the other night, I had a dream that a dark shadow was trying to lure me away. I didn't see its face. But it's eyes! Dark green and eerie! It was calling me to come to him. I was afraid. Then I saw a bright shining light. Then I heard a voice. It sounded male. It told me to step into the light. Then I saw a male tom's brown paw held out. I placed my hand in it. Then I woke up. I wish I knew what it meant. Anyway, Dr. Sinian told me Katkulla had a mystical ring that gave him his power. The Swat Kats destroyed it. All that was left were some green shards. I'm going to go see her in the morning. Maybe it'll help jar my memory."

Yours truly,

Callie!

Razor then read her entry for this morning:

Dear Diary,

I went to see Dr. Sinian. As usual, she was in her lab. I asked her questions about Katculla. She avoided answering too much. She told me it was good that my love for Jake broke his spell over me. I agreed but it didn't change the fact that Jake wasn't in love with me. If I only knew what it would take to get Jake to notice me! While we were talking, I saw a green piece of the stone on the table. It was beyond beautiful! Dark green and shimmering. It slipped from my hand and I cut my finger. Then almost like magic the wound disappeared! Dr. Sinian came rushing over and asked me if I was okay. I told her yes. I didn't even tell her what happened. She kept pestering me and I kinda snapped at her. I had to get out of there. I drove to the library and looked through every book I could find on supernatural powers and vampires. I was shocked at what I found. Some vampires had self healing powers as well as telekinesis. Is that what I am? Katkulla had both. I also learned I wasn't his only victim. He had went after Mina McFurry, a resident of Megakat England. I was blown away by her picture. She looked just like me! Who saved her from Katculla were two vampire hunters, the Van Catsing brothers. I was looking in another book when the mayor called my phone.

'"Callay! Where are you?" He said, "I need you to write me a speech."

"Hi, mayor. Had to make a stop. I'll be there soon. Bye."

I got to City Hall but I didn't get much work done. I sat at my desk and continued to look through my book. I felt something call out to me but I couldn't tell who it was. I was tired and restless. I got up and marched into the mayor's office.

"Mayor, I have to talk to you." I said. Mayor Manx was putting on his golf bag preparing to go to Megakat Springs. Probably another stupid golf tournament.

"No time now, Callay! I have to go tee off now."He replied.

"Yes, now. I need some personal time off..." I began.

"I'm sorry, but that's out of the question. I can't spare you right now." He replied."

"Then...I... quit."

I then turned around on my heel leaving a very confused and worried mayor. I then walked back to my desk. I took up the book I got from the library. The mayor came out.

"You can't quit! I need you! I have a golf tournament today! No one else does as good a job as you."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mayor." I said, sarcastically.

Actually, I wasn't. It felt so liberating to finally tell that big windbag to go stuff it! I emptied my desk and walked out."

Razor chuckled at that last statement and continued reading.

"I then packed up my things in the sedan. The voice was leading me to finally unraveling the mystery of what happened to me while I was under Katculla's control. I drove to a place where you can smell the ocean breeze and feel the sun on your fur."

"Smell the ocean? Feel the sun? "Razor thought, then out loud,"She's gone to Megakat Springs!"

...

Callie Briggs took off her shoes and began walking in a daze to the ocean's edge.

"Come to me, Calico..." The eerie voice called out to her, "You can't resist me. Your blood has linked me to you. Now come and join me!" The faint ghost of Katkulla reached out to her.

The Turbokat soon landed near the golf course. Both kats jumped out.

"You sure about this, sure shot?" T-Bone asked him.

"Trust me."

Razor and T-Bone began changing clothes. They were in their civilian clothes. White shirts, blue denim coveralls, brown shoes, and baseball caps backwards. They were again Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson.

Both of them gasped as they saw Callie walking into the water. It appeared she was trying to drown herself.

"CALLIE!" Jake and Chance screamed. They both ran up but Jake went into the water and pulled her out.

"Callie?" He said.

He held her still form in his arms. She began stirring.

"Jake?"

"I got you and I'm never letting you go." He replied, hugging her, his mouth was inches from her ear, "I love you."

Callie's eyes went wide. She turned to look at his grinning face. Then she looked to see Katculla's ghost disappear.

"Is it true? I'm not dreaming?" She replied, gazing at him.

"It sure is."

He then turn to Chance.

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Chance placed a paw on his friend's shoulder, "Jake, you're my best bud. Pals don't let girls come between them. Besides, if one of us had the chance to make Callie happy, if not me, I'd want it to be you."

Jake gave his friend the biggest smile.

"Appreciate it, buddy. So you're okay with Callie and me being an item?"

"Sure. You got my blessing."

The End


End file.
